Harry Potter and the World of the Protoss
by HellYEAHBRO
Summary: When Ron loses his temper at Harry, and he and Hermione are caught talking about him, Harry runs away. During his wanderings, he stumbles upon the Protoss. They take him in, and he is given a new life, new powers, and a new war. But when the magic world needs him, will he stay wth the Protoss? Or will he come back to his old friends. During Deathly Hallows. Probably no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

" _We thought you knew what you were doing!"_

"_The Weasley's don't need another kid dead, did you hear that? Bet you didn't care, did you?"_

Harry shuddered as more memories raced through his mind.

"_Hermione said it too, that you were a bad leader, that she had been hoping for something more!"_

_Well_, Harry thought wryly, _at least I got that right. I _am _something more._

He activated his warp blade and jumped from where he was hiding, the green blade cleaving through the air. The Hydralisk responded with lightning fast reflexes, but could not stand up to his psionic- influenced actions, and the Zerg was halved. Its severed parts fell to the floor, brain liquid leaking from its skull.

Harry watched in fascination as the Zerg blood dripped straight _through_ the blade. I still amazed him when liquids did that.

Amusedly, he wondered how hard it would be to actually block something. True, warp blades cut through just about anything, but what if there was a blade that was somehow resistant, that was reinforced with magic…

He ended that train of thought, as it brought back memories of his old life, and by the way, there was a swarm of Zerglings approaching.

Harry jumped at them, and then rolled to the side as they barreled past. They tried to turn around, confused, but were sliced to pieces by Harry's glowing green blade. He repeated this process, until most of the Zerg were dead, and then stomped on the remaining Zergling's skulls.

He yawned, and then rested against the wall. He still wasn't used to all his new strength that came with becoming a dark templar. After all, it had only been about a week since…

_No, jeez, don't think about it_, he chided himself mentally. _After all, they don't need my help, now do they?_

The thought highly amused him, though it was a sort of sick amusement at best.

He stretched, and then darted forward again, walking through the passage into the next room of the cave passage.

And stopped.

There was a massive buzzing swarm of Zerg that swarmed around the creep, a Zerg hive stood in shadowy relief, its massive five bones stretching up to the ceiling. Various other organic structures sunk into the creep, and numerous holes littered the ground, showing the presences of cloaked Zerg. To add to it, there was a hive mind with the hive, which were consciousnesses that were extremely strong psionically.

He cursed and cloaked himself in shadows while he desperately tried to think of something to do. He could call for help, but then he would be detected, for Zerg hive minds could easily detect psionic messages.

Then he spotted a large Zerg creature hovering overhead. He peered at it, and then smiled. It was an overlord.

Overlords were the controllers of the swarm, and if he could destroy enough of them, they would turn on each other. True, he wouldn't be able to kill all of them, but it should be enough to destroy most of the Zerg.

Harry raised both of his hands, which began to crackle with a dark green psionic glow that formed into a relative sphere that surged with power. The swarm of monsters noticed, and began moving to investigate. Hydralisks slithered along cautiously, and Zerglings crept low upon the floor, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

His only response was to build up the energy faster, and a third ball of energy appeared between the two.

Suddenly, the hive mind detected his mind, and after it determined that it was a dark templar, screamed mentally, _Get him! It's a templar and has come to destroy us! GET HIM!_

The Zerg lunged, but Harry was not there. He was long gone, moving from shadow to shadow, turning to a black mist and reappearing hanging from a stalactite. He raised his hand, and the green ball of energy shot from it, blowing apart an overlord, ricocheting off of a wall, then hitting another one, before suddenly changing direction, and slamming into yet another overlord.

Harry was confused, until he saw 5 golden-armored troops march in, glowing blue psionic blades sliding from their wrists.

He smiled, and activated his own warp blade, and shouted "Greetings!

The zealots looked up, and one of them spotted him. He greeted him in turn, and then sent him a message through their psionic mind link.

Harry grinned, then gave the zealot a thumbs-up, before waiting.

The zealots rushed out of their hiding spot, shouting fierce war cries. They pushed through the Zerg ranks, dueling at least 5 at a time. Occasionally, they would loose a bolt of blue energy, destroying the overlords.

Meanwhile, Harry destroyed the rest of the overlords, and then readied himself. He put away his warp blade and instead drew out a small, glowing gold dagger.

He tensed his leg muscles, settling down into a crouch, and then leaped. The dagger flashed brightly as he fell, and as he crashed into the hive, he thought, _this would be a really dumb way to die._

Then the dagger was buried in the hive's carapace, and he was falling backwards, throwing up an arm to shield himself, the zealots were retreating from the hive, and the Zerg were turning around to see what was happening, and all was Chaos…

And then, the hive exploded in a flash of golden light.

Immediately after the hive mind was killed, the Zerg units turned on one another, with nothing to guide them, they were reduced to savage beasts, and they tore apart anything in reach.

Harry fled with the zealots, and they slowed down. He did the normal pleasantries, asked if any of them was hurt, etc. Then he told them "I must depart now, but if you ever need me…" He let his words trail off, fading, and the zealots nodded.

"If we meet again, Harry Potter, I expect you to be a better warrior." responded the lead zealot. "That jump wasn't very well executed."

"I know", said Harry, chuckling. "Well, I must be gone, so farewell, Fenix."

"Farewell."

As Harry boarded his Void Seeker, and sped back home, where his mentor, Zeratul, resided, he couldn't help but chuckle at the zealots formal greetings.

And with that, the half-Protoss, Harry Potter, ex-wizard, departed from the planet Char, and headed for Aiur and Shakuras, the homeworld of the Protoss and the land of the Dark Templar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione silently sat on her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room, tears still tracing their way through her cheeks.

She had been having random bouts of tears throughout the past week. Unlike what most people had thought, these were not a result of the numerous Crucios inflicted on her, due to her Muggle heritage, but were due to the fact that Harry wasn't here.

Ron was trying to comfort her, but she shut him out, still crying. After all, it was ironic that the very person who had caused Harry to leave was now trying to comfort her for his absence. Still crying, she got up from the couch and left to the girl's dormitories.

There she met Ginny, and she put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She had also shared in her grief, since she loved Harry and still thought of him as her boyfriend. Hermione loved Harry too, but unlike what Rita Skeeter's articles said, she only thought of him as a brother.

Despite the circumstances, she smiled. It would be really awkward if she and Ginny were both fighting over Harry. Not to mention the fact that someone would end up being hurt.

Hermione calmed herself down, and then went to the Great Hall for dinner. She ate silently, shoveling the food in and leaving as quickly as possible to avoid everyone.

When she reached her dormitory, she wondered what Harry was going through now. Was he searching for Horcruxes? Dueling Voldemort? Was he trying to get back to them? Was he captured? Was he dead?

These questions and more flooded her mind, but she shook them off like a dog shaking off water, and sank back into the warmth of her bed, and was soon fast asleep.

Harry fidgeted as he waited for Zeratul.

Zeratul was late. Harry had been waiting for at least 10 minutes, and he still hadn't met up with him. He was starting to grow impatient, and started twirling around his vast collection of weapons.

He had psionic blades, thunder katanas, lightsabers (long story), particle and phase disrupters, pulsar cannons, thermal lances, and much, much more.

Then, Harry's hand came to rest on something short and wooden. He drew it out of his pocket and stared at it.

At the moment, Harry had half a mind to just smash his wand right there and then, but it was a part of his identity, and he was loath to part with one of his prized possessions. After all, magic had gotten him through quite a few scrapes before he learned to control his new powers.

He grimaced, and pocketed his wand as he heard Zeratul's near-soundless footsteps. Zeratul appeared next to him out of the darkness, and he stared at him with glowing green eyes, before speaking.

"What is the status of the hive?"

"The hive should be destroyed by now. Fenix and I destroyed all the overlords and the hive mind." Harry replied.

Zeratul nodded slowly, and seemed to come to a decision. He said, "Follow me. I have another mission for you, although this one is optional."

Curiosity piqued, he followed his mentor out of the room and into the briefing chamber. A large holographic display opened up, and its blue lights filled the room as Harry and Zeratul walked in. They both sat down without a word.

"As you can see," Zeratul began, "The display is showing a model of the system that humans call the Solar System."

Harry nodded, wondering where this was going.

The model zoomed in on Earth and panned around.

Zeratul took a deep breath, and then said, "The wizards need your help again."

For a moment, Harry was dumbfounded. Then, he reacted.

His first reaction was anger. _How dare they ask me for help! They are at fault! Those idiots! How dare they…_

Then he calmed down, and then politely inquired about the mission, though inside his mind was in turmoil.

"You will be disguised as a wizard from America, and be called Percy Jackson. By the way, Percy Jackson was another one of my apprentices. Anyway, you will be given a disguise, and since you are almost 3 meters tall now, I doubt they will be able to recognize you."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then said, "I accept."

"Are you sure about this?" Zeratul inquired mildly. We would be more than happy to have you help us fight the Zerg.

Harry nodded, saying, "I'm sure."

Zeratul smiled, rising from his chair and offering Harry a hand. "Let's go."

Hermione and Ron sat in a comfortable silence. Hermione's reasoning was this: I've already lost one of my friends, why lose the other?

Ron gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and she leaned against him, trying not to think about Harry. It had become a sore subject between them, and they tried not to think about it, for fear of starting another shouting match.

Suddenly, Alecto Carrow burst through the Gryffindor painting, shouting "Mudbloods!"

Hermione turned around, grim faced, as the rest of the Gryffindors faced Alecto warily as she stalked forward. She shouted again.

"Mudbloods! Get over to the Great Hall. We have a guest visiting, a very important guest, so be on you best behavior, or I will Crucio you!"

Everyone filed into a line, marching out of the common room. Amycus Carrow, Alecto's sister, took up the rear, while Alecto lead them to the Great Hall.

Once they reached the place, they found out that the entire school was there, waiting nervously before the doors. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Ginny, who smiled at both of them.

"Do you have any idea of who this 'very important guest' is?" Ginny whispered.

"No. Probably some stuck up pureblood, though." Ron replied.

Hermione snickered, but quickly hid her smile as the doors creaked open.

When the doors opened, Hermione almost screamed.

Standing there was a man who was wearing long robes, a dark cloak, and a long, decorated gauntlet on one hand, and a staff strapped to his back.

He looked almost exactly like Harry.

He had long, messy, jet black hair, and glowing green eyes. He was relatively lean, and had many scars.

Hermione's hope was crushed, however. He didn't have a scar on his forehead, and was almost 3 meters tall.

Ginny leaned over and whispered, "He sure is hot, isn't he?"

Hermione smiled. She knew what that meant. _He sure looks like Harry._

He walked toward Snape, and then stopped, looking at all of us. He whispered to Snape, which only I heard "What is the whole school doing here? This is a private matter!"

Snape replied coolly, "Just put up with them for a little longer. If they went back now, they would be curious."

The man straightened up, and said to the school "Hello, students. My name is Percy Jackson. I will be helping with the school. Enjoy yourselves."

Then he left.

Everyone broke out into excited whispers, and Ron said "HA! Told you he was a stuck up pureblood!"

Hermione said "However, he said something about this being a private matter, and Snape just told him to put up with us! Something is going on!"

Ron just snorted. "He's an arrogant pureblood. End of story."

But that proved wrong.

The next day in Dark Arts class, Amycus got mad at some random Muggle-born, and blasted her with a Crucio curse. She screamed a _lot_, and Amycus kept at it. Crabbe and Goyle joined in.

Then the door flew open, and, in all his glory, stood Percy Jackson. He walked towards the scene, where they were torturing the little girl. Hermione expected him to join in, but instead he said in a low voice "That's enough."

Alecto screeched. "What did you say?"

"I said that's enough."

She cackled evilly. "And what are you going to do about it, Jackson? I see you don't have your wand with you today."

Percy slid back his sleeve, revealing a different gauntlet that was a simple gold and blue color. "Stop before I make you."

By now, the whole class was watching, and Neville's mouth was hanging open, while Ron and Ginny wore equal expressions of shock.

Alecto rose from her crouching position and shouted "_Crucio!_"

The light zoomed toward Percy, who was wandless.

The light hit an invisible shield, sending green ripples out.

Percy raised his gauntlet, and suddenly it flared a brilliant blue. A ball of glowing blue energy blasted out of hit, knocking her to the wall, unconscious.

Crabbe and Goyle both raised their wands and fired spells at him. Crabbe shouted "_Crucio!_" and the shield held. Goyle raised his wand, took a deep breath and shouted "_Avada Kevdavra!"_

Everyone expected the bolt of green light to kill him, but instead the shield dissipated it.

While everyone was stunned, he narrowed his eyes at Crabbe, and he suddenly fell over, clutching his head. He turned toward Goyle, and he too fell, grasping his skull as if trying to get something out of there.

-Harry smirked as he saw all of the student's shocked expressions.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" He called, leaving the room.

As he bounded down the hallways, a small smile stretched across his face. This would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Updates will probably not happen very often, but most of you probably already guessed that. I'm making this a larger than normal update to make up for that. I'll try not to leave you with cliffhangers. Also, there's a new poll.**

_Harry ran from his friends, trying and failing at hiding the anger from Ron's actions behind a wall of impassiveness. He continued away from them, until he was at a safe distance from them, when he apparated back to Sirius's house._

_Surprisingly__, it was not swarming with black robed men, and Harry Stunned and bound the lone Death Eater who was standing guard at the door. He ventured inside the house, and almost broke down._

_Sirius's house was no more than a enormous room with massive scorch marks._

_Someone (probably old Voldemort) had blasted down all the walls, the second floor, and had cleared everything away. The only thing left was a large trapdoor in the middle of the room, that was apparently indestructible._

_Harry cautiously approached it, and tugged it open. _

_A sudden flash of bright light blasted him away from it, and before he could hit the bare walls of Sirius' house, the space in front of the wall seemingly tore open, and Harry fell into the seam, barely managing to hold on to his wand as he did so._

_Harry woke up on a strange bed, that was floating in the air. He pushed back the covers and noticed that he was in long, white robes that were clean. He also noticed that the veins that crisscrossed his skin were a glowing blue. _

_This led him to examine his body a bit more. When he found out that he was 3 meters tall, he laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe for a minute after. Ron would never be taller than him again!_

_ Eventually he walked out of the room, and into a long dark corridor that was occasionally lit by glowing green strips of light._

_He reached out and probed the minds of some blue-skinned aliens nearby, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. In fact, he realized, he had a entire set of memories that were not his own. _

_Using his newly found knowledge, he made his way to the Dark Prelate, Zeratul's, office and tapped the small rune that was inscribed on the door. The door hummed and collapsed inwards, allowing Harry to continue._

_When he walked in, Zeratul turned around, and stared at Harry with piercing green eyes. Harry stared back, and they were locked in a silent staring contest for a while. Zeratul finally broke the silence._

_"You are wondering why you are here?"_

_"Yes" came Harry's firm, yet soft reply._

_"Very well. Sit down, though for it is a long story, and you are weary."_

_And Zeratul explained._

_"You are in the Koprulu Sector. Many eons ago, before any of us were alive, or any of our ancestors were, for that matter, there was a people, called the Xel'Naga. They were near immortal, and wielded unimaginable power. The only thing that can compare to it is the power of an Archon, although that is not relative. The Xel'Naga created many species, and evolved others. However, eventually they wanted to find some form of purity. And so they found the Protoss. We were living on our homeland of Aiur, and we were not very advanced: equivalent to your medieval ages, i believe. The Xel'Naga saw in us, the purity of form, and gave us the weapons and powers that made us into what we are now. The Xel'Naga also evolved the Zerg, to fulfill the part of purity of essence. They were bound under one being; the Overmind."_

_"The Zerg and the Protoss have been at war now for many decades now. You were brought here by an ancient warp device, owned by the Black family, which had some ties to the Protoss fanatical group of the Tal'Darim. However, my people now occupy this Tal'darim territory, and so you were brought to us."_

_"But what does that have to do with the changes in my body? What about my new memories, too?"_

_Zeratul seemed to smile. "An old Protoss dark templar, decided that he had lived far too long and wanted to join the void, so he poured his essence into you, whiles his soul drifted into the eternal darkness of the Void."_

_Harry processed this information for a while, and Zeratul let him be. Finally, he spoke up._

_"So, what do you want of me?"_

_"It would be most ideal if you were to help us against the Zerg threat, you know things no one in the Koprulu sector knows. He also have the experience of five millennium old dark templar, although you still need to train."_

_"And what if I refuse to join the fight?"_

_Zeratul's eyes darkened. "Then you will be an outcast among our people, a coward, and the Zerg would tear you to pieces in the end anyways."_

_Harry let out a deep breath. "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I will help you against the Zerg threat, but I will not have to obey anyone's orders against my own free will. I also have unfinished business where I come from, and I may want to return there at certain times."_

_Zeratul stared at him for a long time. Then he slowly nodded. "I accept your terms." He rose to his feet and offered out an arm to Harry. "Welcome to the Dark Templar, Harry Potter."_

Harry sighed as he recalled that particular memory. Those times with Zeratul and his buddies were some of the best of his life. Plus, he got to meet the infamous Jim Raynor, and had fun clobbering the man over the head with his own beer bottle. He kept the remains of the bottle as a reminder of how he shook the rebellion's leader out of his depression.

He glanced at the annoying Carrows in front of him as they shouted at him for being a blood traitor and a supporter of the Light side. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. He sure did support the light side of the force.

Apparently the grin was the last straw, because Alecto screeched and started firing Avada Kedavras at him again, along with a few other nasty spells that would do a bit more then stun and disarm.

Harry just gave them a thumbs down and started run horizontally up the wall, which should've been impossible. When you're a Protoss, however, you get to defy many laws of physics. He grinned as he saw Ron and Hermione staring up at him with their mouths gaping open.

He was now standing upside down on the ceiling and deflecting all of the Carrow's spells out an open window. He suddenly got angry at this arrogant pureblood supremacist who thought that she was better than anyone else.

Activating his warp blades, he dropped down from the ceiling and sliced her in half from head to toe. He immediately spun around and sliced Amycus the other way.

Remembering that there were children there, he warped away the bodies before they could fall to pieces and give everyone a heart attack. He just looked at the shocked faces of everyone and asked "What?"

Ron was (not surprisingly) the first to speak, and it was (not surprisingly) an obnoxious question.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, murdering people in Hogwarts?"

Hermione tried to stop him, but he was on a roll.

"You're just spilling blood all over the school grounds and you don't even care! You're just as bad as You-Know-Who!"

Harry raised one of his eyebrows. "One, I severely doubt that by most people's standards, Death Eaters are people. Two, they had death warrants on their heads anyways. Three, I do care that I'm ridding the world of a menace. Four, just say Voldemort for Aiur's sake! Man up, Weasley!"

The reactions were hilarious.

Most of the students and teachers were gaping open mouthed at this blatant disrespect for Ron, or were laughing their heads off. Ginny had almost collapsed, Hermione was breaking out in small fits of hiccups, McGonagall was simply looking serenely at the scene but with a slight upwards tunr of her lips, and for perhaps the first time in his life, Severus Snape had the sudden urge to laugh.

Ron was the most comical. His face had turned red, the veins in his neck were popping out, and he was glaring at the professor with an amount of hate one would think was reserved for Death Eaters. However, he dared not say a word, in case he was humiliated further.

Harry gave everyone a mocking salute, and left the Great Hall.

Later Snape confronted Harry in his office. They were both silent for a while, before, Harry suddenly said,

"Do you remember the color of Weasley's face? Almost the same as his hair!"

At that Snape laughed.

Really laughed.

Harry stared at Snape.

Snape stared at Harry.

Then they both laughed again.

Eventually they sobered up and Snape asked him,

"You know, you could've blown your cover there. Not that many people will simply say Voldemort like that."

"I'll try to restrain myself."

"That's turned out well in the past." Snape replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Fine, I won't. Happy?"

Snape considered for a moment. "It'll be good enough for now."

Harry stood up and left the room, giving Snape the same mock salute, which Snape returned.

**A bit of randomness at the end, but I always thought that Snape should loosen up a bit. Plus, Dumbledore should have told Harry that Snape was a spy in canon. That might have helped.**


End file.
